


Постканонная история

by Yumiko



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Battle Of Five Armies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko/pseuds/Yumiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фили всегда знает, как утешить Кили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Постканонная история

Тяжелые, окованные металлом двери растворились, и на пороге зала появился заспанный и слегка запыхавшийся Кили. Взгляды присутствующих тут же обратились к нему. Гости из Железных холмов, прибывшие накануне вечером, глядели на принца с любопытством, а кое-кто и откровенно оценивающе – так, что щекам стало жарко, и Кили, чтобы скрыть смущение, низко раскланялся. Затем обратился к брату:

\- Прошу извинить меня за опоздание, узбад.

Фили тепло улыбнулся и кивнул на пустое кресло рядом с собой, в его глазах плясали озорные искорки.

\- Все в порядке, братец? – участливо спросил он. - Надеюсь, ты здоров?

Кили испытал острое желание показать брату язык. Но вряд ли такое поведение можно было бы считать достойным наследного принца.

\- Все прекрасно, - заверил он, занимая место по правую руку от брата, вздрогнул чуть заметно и поерзал на сиденьи в попытках поудобнее устроить нартуженную за ночь часть тела. – Просто немного не выспался. 

Фили понимающе кивнул, и выглядел при этом очень уж самодовольным. Он окинул брата долгим ласкающим взглядом, задержавшись на груди, где, скрытые от посторонних глаз тяжелым вышитым бархатом кафтана, цвели багровые пятна, оставленные его собственными губами. 

\- Вижу, у кого-то была бурная ночь, - поддразнил он достаточно громко. По залу разнеслись сдержанные смешки. Балин, сидящий по другую руку от узбада, неодобрительно прочистил горло. 

Кили скромно отвел глаза и неопределенно пожал плечами – мол, думайте что вам угодно, порядочные гномы не распространяются о подобных вещах. 

«Просто кто-то вчера был таким ненасытным, что совершенно меня умотал. И даже не потрудился разбудить!»

Атмосфера, и без того довольно свободная, стала еще более дружественной, разговор перешел в русло родственных отношений. Пару раз проскользнули намеки о том, что, мол, пора бы королю жениться да обзавестись наследниками, а уж в невестах недостатка не будет. Да вот хоть двоюродная сестра Дайна Железностопа – чем не подходящая жена для правителя Эребора? Гости явно прощупывали почву на предмет заключения более близкого союза. 

Фили спокойно улыбался, отвечал неизменно вежливо, поглаживал бороду, изредка делал задумчивое лицо, как будто и впрямь прислушивался к словам гостей, но больше никакой реакции от него послы не дождались, так и оставшись в неведении относительно планов Фили на этот счет.

Кили слушал, рассеянно ковыряя в тарелке, и каждый, глядя на него, подумал бы, что мысли принца исключительно приятны.   
Видя, что король не расположен говорить о женитьбе, один из послов, Хворн, переключил внимание на наследника, который тоже мог бы составить весьма завидную партию. Правда, если верить намекам, его сердце вполне могло быть занято. Впрочем, браки членов королевских семей чаще заключались из политических соображений, а не по любви, да и вряд ли Кили стал бы парятать свою возлюбленную, будь у него серьезные намерения на ее счет. В любом случае, стоило проверить эту возможность.

Настроение Кили испортилось с первых же слов о железногорской принцессе. Хоть он и не подал вида, но безмятежность и умиротворение, навеянные мыслями о прошедшей ночи, растаяли, словно утренний туман. Действительно, лучшей жены для узбада не сыскать, а жениться ему придется рано или поздно – род Дурина не должен прерваться, да и трону нужен наследник, чтобы укрепить положение династии, причем желательно не один. Кили никогда не заводил с братом этот разговор, но понимал, что однажды вынужден будет уйти в тень, уступив место рядом с узбадом его законной супруге, а потом и их будущим детям. Место не только за столом и в постели, но и в сердце Фили, в его жизни. 

Это знание каждый день, каждую минуту отравляло Кили жизнь, он был эгоистичен – да и кто бы не был на его месте – с детства избалованный любовью брата, его заботой, постоянным вниманием, доверием, его теплой, всепоглощающей близостью, и ни с кем не хотел делить все это. 

Но обманывать себя было бы глупо и жалко – недостойно. И Кили молча слушал сладкие речи послов, восхвалявших свою принцессу, и старался ничем не выказывать, как ему это неприятно. К его облегчению, Фили, казалось, не слишком интересовался достоинствами потенциальной невесты. По крайней мере пока. 

Когда же гости переключились на него самого, Кили стоило огромного труда удержать на лице радушное выражение. Мысль о том, чтобы принадлежать кому-то, кроме брата, вызывала в нем отвращение.

Фили, который всегда тонко чувствовал эмоции брата, нашел под столом его руку и крепко сжал, а затем переплел их пальцы.

\- Мой брат женится, когда и на ком сам захочет, - легким, но необычайно твердым тоном произнес он, ни на кого не глядя. Затем добавил, уже гораздо тише – так, что услышали его только те, кто сидел рядом: - Если захочет.

Кили благодарно улыбнулся ему, поймав краем глаза очень выразительный взгляд Двалина, и остаток трапезы пролетел незаметно.

Однако совсем выкинуть из головы разговоры о женитьбе и наследниках никак не удавалось. Семя сомнения, упавшее на благодатную почву, прорастает очень быстро. У Кили же в душе колосилось целое поле таких сорняков, поднимавших голову всякий раз, как кто-нибудь вольно или невольно подливал масла в огонь его затаенного страха. 

Он не знал, где и когда, в какую минуту его жизни родился этот страх. Может, когда они лежали, тесно обнявшись, на холодном каменном полу и молчали, зная, что завтра битва, и боясь неосторожным словом накликать беду. Или там, в горах, где каменная пропасть едва не разлучила их навсегда. А может, в тот день, когда Торин пришел к ним с каким-то новым, неистово-решительным огнем в глазах и позвал за собой, чтобы вернуть давно потерянный дом. Фили позвал, а его, Кили, нет, но Фили отказался идти без брата. И там, в Озерном городе, снова остался с ним, наплевав на приказ дяди и на великую цель. 

Но нет. Скорее это случилось после битвы за Эребор, когда он открыл глаза, а Фили рядом не было. И Торина тоже – никого не было. Кили тогда показалось, что он умер, но вместо чертогов Махала угодил в подземелья Мандоса, обреченный на вечное одиночество в глухой каменной клетке. 

Разумеется, позже он понял, что эта мысль была всего лишь плодом его воспаленного от тяжелой лихорадки воображения, но ужас, испытанный в тот момент, преследовал его и по сей день, являясь в кошмарах.

Он помнил, какое лицо сделалось у Ори, который первым заметил, что Кили пришел в себя. Тот отшатнулся от него, словно от призрака... 

День выдался напряженным, и хоть братья почти все время были друг у друга на глазах, даже перемолвиться парой слов не удавалось. Кили был необыкновенно молчалив и задумчив, хотя обязанности свои исполнял исправно, улыбался, когда требовалось, легко поддерживал разговор. Фили же время от времени поглядывал на него с неясным пока беспокойством и ломал голову, что такого могло произойти, от чего его брат вдруг стал сам не свой. 

Конечно, никто из посторонних ничего не заметил: Кили в последние годы научился слишком хорошо притворяться, когда ему это было нужно, но Фили знал своего брата слишком хорошо, и обмануть его никогда не удавалось. 

С праздничного ужина, устроенного в честь все тех же дайновых послов, Кили ушел довольно рано, просидев ровно столько, сколько требовали приличия, и сославшись на усталость. Фили нехотя отпустил его, обещав себе поговорить с братом позже, а невинные перешучивания сотрапезников о том, что Кили, видимо, очень спешит к своей пассии, на этот раз не вызвали глухое раздражение вместо улыбки. 

Глубоко за полночь, вернувшись к себе в покои, Фили ожидал застать брата спящим, но не нашел его вовсе. Не нашелся тот и в собственных комнатах, где, правда, бывал довольно редко. Обойдя по очереди кухню, оружейную, галереи, кузницу и даже библиотеку, справившись у стражи, не выходил ли кто за ворота, и получив отрицательный ответ, Фили негромко выругался и направился в королевскую усыпальницу. Он думал – надеялся, – что ему больше никогда не придется искать Кили там. 

В просторном склепе всегда горели факелы, заливая рыжим светом резные каменные саркофаги. Тот, что принадлежал Торину, был вытесан из темно-синего мрамора с золотыми прожилками. 

Кили сидел на ступеньке, упершись лбом в сложенные на крышке саркофага руки, его длинные темные волосы, по обыкновению распущенные, струились по плечам, теряясь на темном бархате парадной туники. Если присмотреться, в них можно было заметить редкие ниточки ранней седины. 

Фили подошел ближе, стараясь ступать осторожно – тишина в этом месте казалась ему священной, и звук шагов был слишком громким. Кили поднял голову и обернулся. 

Фили ни с кем не говорил об этом, но его пробирало мелкой противной дрожью всякий раз, как он замечал на лице брата это отстраненное, помертвевшее выражение, когда глаза у Кили – всегда такие ясные, лучащиеся теплом самой жизни – становились пустыми и непроницаемо-темными. 

Он вздохнул – в который раз за сегодня, – стянул с себя тяжелую мантию и привычно накинул брату на плечи, затем опустился рядом с ним на ступеньку. 

\- Кили, что случилось? Я тебя чем-то обидел?

Кили моргнул раз, другой – и пустота в его темных глазах растаяла, сменившись удивлением.

\- Нет. Нет, что ты. С чего ты взял? 

Фили поднял брови, бросив красноречивый взгляд вокруг себя, затем устало провел ладонью по лицу.

\- Пожалуйста, не надо играть в эти игры. Не со мной, хорошо? Просто скажи мне, что не так. 

Кили отвел взгляд и ссутулился, и Фили тут же захотелось его обнять, но разговорить его было важнее, а утешить можно и после.

\- Все так. Просто... 

Кили сделал глубокий вдох, сосредоточенно сдвинул брови, затем запустил руку в волосы, будто на что-то решаясь. Фили не торопил его, зная, что этим только сделает хуже. 

\- Фили, я хотел тебе сказать, что... – Кили умолк, подбирая слова. – Ты самый лучший брат, о каком только можно мечтать, знаешь. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто обязан... Нет, не то. – он рывком встал и нервно зашагал туда-сюда, кутаясь в мантию, хотя в гробнице не было холодно. Фили следил за его метаниями с возрастающей тревогой, но по-прежнему не прерывал, хотя такое начало ему совершенно не нравилось. Наконец, Кили остановился и повернулся к нему. – Ты мне очень дорог, Фили, дороже всего на свете, но я не хочу становиться у тебя на пути. 

\- У меня на пути? О чем ты говоришь? 

Кили охнул нетерпеливо и снова уселся рядом с братом. 

\- О том, что я уже не ребенок, и меня не нужно от всего защищать. Я понимаю, что ты король, а у короля есть обязанности, и то, что между нами... наши отношения – это не навсегда. 

\- Разве? – резко спросил Фили. Теперь он не знал, что и думать, и чувствовал себя так, будто его окатили ледяной водой. 

\- Тебе нужен законный наследник. И если... то есть, когда ты решишь жениться, я не стану тебе мешать, - тихо сказал Кили, глядя в пол. 

Фили разом захотелось рассмеяться, расплакаться и приложить братца чем-нибудь тяжелым. От сердца немного отлегло.  
\- Так вот из-за чего ты себя изводишь, - медленно проговорил он и покачал головой с улыбкой. – А я-то думал.

Однако Кили, похоже, облегчения не испытывал, и под его мрачным взглядом улыбка узбада слегка увяла. 

\- Фили, я серьезно. 

\- У меня уже есть наследник. Ты. 

\- Да какой из меня наследник? – взвился тот. – Я же почти твой ровесник, к тому же последний из рода, а дальше что? Да и не подхожу я на эту роль, одно название только. – Фили хотел было возразить, но Кили посмотрел на него таким взглядом, что слова замерли на языке. - Ты же понимаешь, что когда-нибудь тебе придется это сделать.

Фили на секунду прикрыл глаза, признавая, что в чем-то Кили прав. Однако в остальном его слова были полнейшим абсурдом. 

\- Ладно. Когда-нибудь вместе об этом подумаем и решим, что делать. Только вроде помирать нам еще не скоро, успеется. Сейчас-то к чему?

Кили отвернулся, на секунду лицо его исказилось, голос задрожал. 

\- Я не могу так больше. Не могу все время думать о том, что однажды стану тебе не нужен. 

Фили изумленно замер.

\- Кили, что ты говоришь? Что за глупость? Ты всегда будешь мне нужен.

Губы Кили искривила болезненная улыбка. 

\- Но не так, как ты нужен мне. 

С минуту Фили молчал. Враз пересохшее горло стянуло спазмом, сердце колотилось так часто и гулко, что, казалось, вот-вот должно было разорваться. 

\- Кили, посмотри на меня, - тихо сказал он наконец, и когда тот исполнил его просьбу, внимательно взгляделся в темные, подернутые дымкой сомнения глаза брата. – Прости, что так редко говорю это, но ближе и дороже тебя у меня никого нет и никогда не будет. Я весь Эребор положу к твоим ногам, скажи только слово. И корона эта, - он снял с головы тяжелый мифриловый обруч и протянул его Кили, - твоя. И Аркенстон. И все золото в сокровищнице. Все, что захочешь.

Кили рвано вздохнул, мотнул головой и отвел руку Фили в сторону, а другой погладил его по щеке. В его мятущемся взгляде причудливо мешались упрямство и робкая, пугливая нежность. 

\- Только ты. Мне нужет только ты.

В груди у Фили болезненно сжалось, и он порывисто притянул брата к себе, уткнулся щекой в жетские темные волосы. 

\- Ох, Кили, - выдохнул он чуть дрожащим от эмоций голосом. - Да я и так твой, с рождения. И до смерти. Никто никогда не займет твое место. Слышишь? 

Кили ничего не ответил, только вцепился в него с такой силой, что Фили стало больно. Но он только крепче сжал объятия, зарылся обеими руками в густую гриву, успокаивая, как делал это всегда. 

Сколько они так просидели, не двигаясь и почти не дыша – несколько минут или несколько часов, – Фили не знал. Он даже подумал бы, что Кили заснул, если бы тот не продолжал до боли стискивать его плечи. Но постепенно его хватка ослабела, и он пошевелился, медленно отстраняясь. Бледные скулы окрасились румянцем, взгляд блуждал по сторонам, но глаза были сухи, а в уголках губ притаилась улыбка – не вымученная, а настоящая, хоть и неуверенная. Фили, не удержавшись, коснулся ее быстрым поцелуем, затем встал, с удовольствием разминая затекшие конечности, и потянул Кили за собой. 

\- Идем? 

\- Идем, - согласился тот. Усталость и эмоциональное истощение сделали его крайне сговорчивым. Фили непременно воспользовался бы этой его сговорчивостью, если бы сам не был вымотан до предела. Впрочем, у них впереди была целая жизнь: на разговоры, на ласки, на ссоры и примирения, на то, чтобы исправить все, что неправильно, и наделать новых ошибок. И чтобы доказать Кили, что ему нечего бояться и незачем сомневаться – ни в себе, ни в брате.

Вот этим Фили и планировал заняться в первую очередь – прямо с утра.


End file.
